The present invention relates to a configuration of an aircraft having high aerodynamic performances and high performances with secondary operational capabilities.
Many kinds of aircraft must be easily piloted and must have particular dynamic characteristics in view of the missions to accomplish.
Such aircraft are often required to operate in airspace by flying at high incidence; this is in particular referred to the great incidence angle which the aircraft forms with respect to its own velocity vector, at each instant of time.
It is immediate to realize that, in such flight conditions, the aircraft must become extremely stable and easily controllable by the pilot, in order to keep a safe flight trim during the fighting phases.
Such stability is obtained by using particular automatic control apparatus, which permit the generation of forces and moments adapted to counterbalance undesired flight effects.
While the stability of the aircraft along the pitch axis can be suitably balanced through an optimized ratio between the position of the centre of gravity and the dimensions of the horizontal tail planes, the presence of lateral-directional instabilities (along the roll and yaw axis) with great incidence can be controllable with difficulty even adopting sophisticated automatic control apparatuses.
In this respect, it is therefore necessary to maximize the lateral-directional stability of the aircraft up to the great incidences, in order to increase the control possibility and the easy maneuvering so to prevent rapid and undesired deviation of the aircraft from a planned path.
Traditionally, and in particular, in recent days, attempts were made to obviate the instability drawbacks by acting on the aerodynamic profile of the fuselage and of other parts of the aircraft, but without reaching particularly valid results.
The use of aircraft on battlefields requires that they are not visible to the radar systems.
Aircraft of the known type are known with the term “stealth”, which are provided with a very sophisticated structure suitably studied for the present purpose, that is to be invisible to the radar systems.
The structure of the stealth aircraft greatly reduces the reflection towards the point of observation of the radiated electromagnetic waves, so making the aircraft substantially invisible to the radar systems.
Furthermore, such aircraft are completely painted with absorbing paints, which absorb the incident electromagnetic waves, so making the aircraft substantially invisible to the radar systems.
Such solution is costly for the realization of the aircraft itself, and its aerodynamic configuration is less than favorable so making the behaviour of the aircraft insufficient during the flight at high incidence.